Wait, What Anniversary?
by AnnaAza
Summary: Oh dear, Zuko has forgotten the most important day and Katara is PISSED! How will Zuko make it up to Katara?


**AN: Since I'm on a school holiday day, here's a new oneshot! Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA." Seriously, I don't! Stop looking at me!**

**WAIT, WHAT ANNIVERSARY?**

The Fire Lord grumbled curses as he worked on his endless mountain of papers. If all there was to the Fire Lord job, he couldn't process why Azula-besides wanting total power-would want the job. He flipped through one stack. Earth Kingdom rebel attacks. Rogue group of resistance members tried to assassinate someone on Ember Island. Fights over land in the Earth Kingdom colonies. Skepticism from the Water Tribes about trade. He pounded the desk, spilling his "calming" tea onto his robes.

_Oh, hell. _he cursed, tossing the formal robe onto the floor. _I thought saving the world would no nothing compared to restoring the world! Stupid, stupid-_

"Zuko." A hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw his wife, gently smiling at him. "You need sleep."

"But I need to finish this document! The Water Tribes-"

"Zuko, you can finish it later."

"I need to do it now!" he snapped, steam blowing out his nose.

"Zuko, if you don't come to bed, I'll knock you out."

Zuko paused and let a beat pass before raising an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious." Katara placed her hands on her hips. "You have thirty seconds to go to bed or..." Water started to form, taking the shape of a cudgel...

"Okay, okay!" Seeing that Katara was not joking around, Zuko hurried to the bedchamber. He tossed off his clothes and shoes, putting on red pants. He took off his Fire Lord crown and set it on the nightstand.

The door opened and Katara, in a blue nightgown, walked in smiling. "The Fire Lord may be the head-"

"Yeah, yeah, but the lady is the neck and can turn the head whichever direction...blah blah blah." Zuko grumpily muttered, his head slightly dizzy from all those papers and meetings and-

Those thoughts stopped as Katara climbed into bed and put her arms around him. She kissed him and gently pushed him to make him lie down.

"Don't worry, my love." Katara stroked his cheek. "Tomorrow will be better. I promise." She giggled and snuggled up against him. Zuko waved his hand and all the candles blew out. He placed his arms around his wife and fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko-at the crack of dawn-snuck out of the room to do his work. Before he left, he looked at his sleeping wife. _Oh, Katara. I love you so much..._He lightly kissed her on the lips, tucking the warm silk blankets over her lithe form.

Bending over the papers, he scratched out his signature on a new bill before checking for loopholes or any signs that it would benefit one nation more than the other. He started on another paper, which was a plea to give back Earth Kingdom land that now housed Fire Nation citizens. Zuko slowly worked out a compromise, waited for the ink to dry, rolled the scroll up, and tossed it in a box labeled _GOING OUT. _Then-

The door burst open with an unusually cheery (Katara was not a morning person whatsoever) Katara carrying a tray. It contained meat-stuffed dumplings, a warm pot of jasmine tea, and a bowl of fresh fruit. She sat it down in front of him and smiled. "Made this myself. Do you like it?"

Zuko took a bite of one of the dumplings. "Delicious."

"Thanks." Katara smiled at him and set herself on his lap. "Are you happy about today or what?"

"No, because I have about three meetings today and this Agni-damned paperwork-"

"No, no, not that! After your meetings, we can go on a nice walk or a restaurant...maybe we can-"

"I don't have time for that!" Zuko grumbled. "Agni, Katara, I wish that-"

"Zuko, com on! Not even for your wife on_ this special day?" _Katara whined.

"What special day?" he gently lifted her off his lap so he could work on another complaint. Katara stood beside him, with a frown on her face. "You _seriously_ don't know?"

"No." he shook his head. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his head, and turned around to face his shocked and angry wife.

"Katara, _what in Agni-" _

"Just shut up! _Shut up!"_ she screamed. "I can't _believe_ you didn't remember!"

"Okay, I'll bite. What did I forget?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

_"OUR ANNIVERSARY!"_ she yelled at him, tears coming to her eyes.

_Ohhhh...uh-oh. How could he have forgotten? _

_"Apparently_ I'm not _special_ or _important_ enough for you to_ remember me!"_ she stomped her foot and threw a cup at him. "Why don't you go _snog_ with your papers! You seem to spend _a lot _of time with them!"

"Katara, honey, I swear-"

"Leave me alone! Our _first year of marriage_ and you _forget about me!_ Why did you even _make_ me your Fire Lady!? To serve food to ungrateful husbands??"

"Tara-"

_"Don't call me that!"_ she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Zuko continued to work on his papers. He knew he should be doing something-planning out a special dinner or buying Katara flowers. But how could he earn Katara's forgiveness? He threw his brush at a vase and groaned, banging his head on the table.

"Now, nephew, you need that mind for ideas to tame your angry wildcat." Iroh's voice chided.

Zuko stopped and sighed. "Hi, Uncle."

"So, Katara's in a bad mood?"

"Bad mood as in?"

"Freezing all the water wherever she goes and snapping at everyone."

"Oh, dear Agni..."

"What did you do this time?"

"Forget our anniversary."

_"YOU WHAT???"_ A hand collided with the side of his head.

_"Ow! Uncle!"_

"Zuko, how could you forget your anniversary! Everyone knew!" he shoved a mail stack at him.

"'Happy Anniversary'....'I hope your marriage is as bright as the day you married'...'I wish you'-_oh man!" _Zuko put his head in his hands. "What have I done??"

* * *

Zuko was in the kitchen. He had shooed the cook and the helpers out.

Plus, he was wearing an apron. His hair stuck up at all ends with batter and sprinkles. His clothes were smeared with flour. Sticky frosting he had just made was on the floor. He had slipped on it several times and he was pretty sure his shoes were toast. Eggs were splattered on the table. Several bowls were overturned. Lumps of FAILED cakes littered the counter.

He took the slightly misshaped cake out of the oven. It was vanilla, Katara's favorite. He began to ice the cake-wait, _why was it melting?_

"Zuko, you have to let the cake cool_ before_ you ice it." Suki walked in, with the rest of the Gaang.

"Oh, Agni!" he cursed.

"Why are you making a cake anyway?" Aang asked. "I never knew you were the baking type..."

"I forgot our anniversary-" Several hands collided with him. _"OW! What is with people and slapping me??"_

"Cause you did the worst thing a husband could ever do!" Sokka dramatically replied. "I mean, I forgot Suki's present and she-"

"I was pregnant at the time!" Suki argued, flushing red.

"But you shoved rotten fish down my pants!" everyone snickered.

_"It was my hormones!"_ Suki wailed. The Gaang collapsed into laughter, except for-surprise, surprise-Zuko.

"Are you sure it's a cake?" Toph asked. She tasted it. "UGH! _What_ did you put in this??"

Zuko was slightly hurt. "This was my_ tenth_ one!"

"Seriously, even the_ turtleducks_ won't eat this!" Toph spat her piece out.

Aang looked at his ingredients. "Zuko, did you mix up the _salt _and the_ sugar_ bags?"

"Plus, your frosting tastes like mud." Sokka commented. Zuko glared at him. "No offense..."

"Okay, we're going to help you." Aang told him. "But first, we need to clean this up-"

* * *

Zuko was out in the Fire Nation streets, looking for the perfect present.

"Flowers?" Suki asked, holding up a bundle of fire lillies.

"Too cliche." Zuko shook his head.

"Jewelry?" Sokka suggested. He waved a gold locket studded with diamonds in front of Zuko's face.

"Her Fire Lady jewels are so numerous that Katara sold some to build an orphanage and school, barely making a dent in the treasures!" Zuko exclaimed. "No!"

"Chocolate?" Aang gestured towards a stall.

"No, no..."

"Perfume?" Toph sniffed a cinnamon one.

"No, that's stupid! Besides, she has over twenty of them back at the palace!" Zuko snapped.

"Tea?"

"NO, UNCLE! NO MORE TEA!"

* * *

"What can I get Katara?" he wondered. He saw a stall and thought of an idea._ Oh, no..._

But Zuko-against his will-got out his gold pieces and paid for the guitar.

* * *

Katara stormed throughout the palace. Stupid, stupid! This was the worst (and only) anniversary ever!

"Lady Katara-"

"WHAT??" she screamed, but turned around. "Oh, sorry, Shen."

Shen bowed his head and chuckled. "No worries."

"Sorry for yelling. It's just that-"

"We know, you've been yelling about it all day."

"Could you blame me? I can't believe it! Zuko is such a-"

"Um, you have to get dressed really nice and come to the town square."

"Now?"

"Yup." Shen nodded and held out a box. "This is from your husband."

Katara opened it and saw a vanilla cake iced with a red and blue yin-yang sign. Zuko had written _Happy Anniversary, Katara_ in purple letters across the front.

Her heart softened a little.

* * *

Katara grumbled as she walked to town. Why was she dressed up? What for? Why did she need to come to the town center?

"We stop here, Katara." Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder.

Katara saw a brightly lit-up stage and lots of torches burning. There were purple banners everywhere. People were cheering and whispering, excited.

Suddenly there was a flash of fire and she saw Zuko on the stage. He wore purple clothes with his hair down. Zuko looked a little embarrassed, but determined. He looked directly at Katara and spoke, the audience shutting up.

"Katara," he strummed a note on the guitar. "I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. I was an idiot." He started to place his hands on the proper positions and bowed to her. "And I wrote this for you." The band behind him began to play and he began to sing-

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_  
_Yeah you, PMS_  
_Like a bitch_  
_I would know-_

The crowd laughed. Katara scowled. This was _so_ not helping!

_And you overthink_  
_Always speak_  
_Cryptically_

"Well excuse me!" Katara hissed. She saw Zuko chuckle before he continued-

_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me..._

Suddenly all the torches on the stage shot ten feet up in the air, and Zuko dramatically looked up at Katara and sang loudly, stronger-  
_  
__Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

The crowd began to dance and cheer. Katara smiled as Zuko blew a kiss at her. She nodded to the beat. It was sorta catchy...

_We used to be_  
_Just like twins_  
_So in sync_  
_The same energy_  
_Now's a dead battery_  
_Used to laugh bout nothing_  
_Now you're plain boring_

Katara smiled-it was the truth. Ever since she became Fire Lady, she was more uptight and tense. Zuko winked at her.

_I should know that_  
_You're not gonna change..._

Zuko grinned widely as he looked at his wife. He didn't mind. He didn't want Katara to change. She was perfect just the way she was.

___Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

Katara began to dance and laughed as she saw Sokka do the worm. Suki was twirling and spinning like a top. Aang was jumping around, trying to sing along with Zuko. Toph was doing the robot. Iroh was jumping up and down, rocking out. He was even playing air guitar!

_Someone call the doctor_  
_Got a case of a love bi-polar_  
_Stuck on a roller coaster_  
_Can't get off this ride..._

Katara began to walk towards Zuko. The crowd parted slowly. Zuko watched as Katara strode up regally to the stage.

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes..._

Katara went up on the stage and began to sing along with Zuko, dancing. He twirled her around.

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down, down..._

They launched into another chorus, grinning as purple, red, and blue fireworks shot in the sky.

The came to an end and everyone was silent, as Zuko said, "Katara, I love you."

Katara wiped her eyes. "Thank you for all of this, Zuko. I love you."

She kissed him and pulled back smiling. "Zuko, I want you to know something."

Zuko caressed her hair and pulled her close, ignoring the guitar pressing between them. "What is it, love?"

"I'm pregnant."

Cheers erupted as Zuko turned pale and fainted right on the stage.

_Dear Agni..._

**AN: I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
